COLD HEARTED
by MetroidHunter1
Summary: A spur-of- the moment trip to California becomes a horrible nightmare just as a plane was about to land in San Francisco the pilot and copilot died and the plane crashes in the water near the San Francisco bay and homicide cops Lindsay Boxer Jane Rizzoli and Samantha Dunham are in for a surprising discovery. this happens before Sammy is a NCIS Agent
1. Chapter 1

note: there are other characters from other tv shows in the story we got Olivia Benson from Law and order SVU and Olivia and Rachel Dunham from Fringe

It was a cold morning in Boston and homicide Detective Samantha Dunham was tacking her Labrador Buffy for a morning walk it was only 20 degrees when she got to the top of hart brake hill when she got a call from Detective Jane Rizzoli she told Sammy that there was a plane crash in San Francisco this can't be good Sammy thought. At the airport Jane and Sammy where greeted by agent Olivia Dunham nice to see you liv said Ronny nice to see you too Sammy a privet jet is ready when you are said Olivia thanks liv said Sammy. On the jet Sammy had a lot of things on her mind are you ok Sammy? Ask Jane I'm ok Jane said Sammy.

When the plane landed in San Francisco the detectives were greeted by Sargent Lindsay Boxer what do we have Sargent? Ask Sammy not much Clair is still trying to find the cause of death said Lindsay so the pilot and the copilot gust died? Ask Jane it looks like it said Sammy but it does not make any scenes that they gust died said Lindsay your right Lindsay there must be a reason why they died said Sammy gust then Sammy saw a strange man she never seen before then he was gone what's the matter Sammy? Ask Lindsay nothing Sargent said Ronny who was that man on the tarmac Sammy thought. At the SFPD Lindsay Ronny and Jane where in the autopsy room do you have the cause of death Clair? Ask Lindsay nothing yet but there are dark burses on the copilot's neck and arms said Clair so someone strangled the copilot? Ask Ronny can't tell but it is a possibility said Clair then Sammy got a call she did not recognized the number at all Sammy answered her cell you should have not come here said the person who are you how did you get this number? Ask Sammy you're in danger detective then the person hung up that was strange said Sammy no kidding what was that all about said Jane I don't know said Ronny then Lindsay got a call from one of the patrol officer he told her that they found 2 bodies on the shores. At the crime scene my god what happened to them? Ask Sammy I don't know but it is nasty said

Lindsay it looks like they were attacked by a dog said Jane gust then gun shots ranged out and everyone ducked for cover where did the gun shots come from?  
Ask Lindsay I don't know said Jane where is Sammy? Ask Jane then a 2nd round of bullets rained on theme crud this is not good said Jane then more gun shots ranged out but it was deferent from the last two instead of the mystery people firing it was Sammy she had a p90 in her hands what was that all about? Ask Jane I don't know but they did not want us to find out what happened here said Sammy. That night Sammy had a horrible nightmare bang bang bang gun shots ranged out there was screaming when Sammy got to the body's she saw that it was Lindsay and Jane Sammy woke up in a panic sweat was running down her forehead then Sammy's cell ranged it was Jane she told Ronny that they found another body at the shore. At the crime scene what the said Sammy what is going on here? Ask Jane have no clue but this is starting to get really weird said Sammy I know hem said Lindsay you do Linz? Ask Sammy yes I do he was going to Cort this Wednesday said Lindsay no one saw what happened here said Jane a man was on his way to work when he saw the body said Sammy tonight is going to be a long night said Lindsay.

note: still editing the story


	2. Chapter 2

It was 12:30 at night when Sammy got a call from Lindsay when Sammy answered her cell she heard heavy berthing are you ok Linz? Ask Ronny I'm ok said Lindsay I need you to meet me at Clair's place did Clair find something that she has to tell us now? Ask Sammy yes she did it is about our 1st 2 victims gust before Lindsay could finish her sentient someone waked Sammy in the back of the head with a crowbar Sammy Sammy are you there? Ask Lindsay.

The next morning Lindsay was at the hotel that Ronny was staying at when Lindsay got to the room that Sammy was in when she got in the room she saw Sammy's cell on the floor her gun stile in the holster and then Lindsay got a call from Jane she told Lindsay that someone saw a man walk into an a banded storage facility. When Sammy regained conchies she was in a dark room there was some light she recognized the room it is really nice to see you again Sammy said a man Sammy recognized the man's voice deep inside her she was horrified it can't be said Sammy oh it is said the man horrifying memories were surging throe Sammy's mind when the man was getting ready to torcher her the same way that he did when she was 14.

At the abandoned storage facility Lindsay and Jane where checking every storage container in the facility anything? Ask Lindsay nothing said Jane on to the next one said Lindsay then out of the middle of no weir a man attacked Lindsay he has a knife in his hands get off her! Said Jane she pulled the man off Lindsay the man started to go crazy he almost stabbed Jane in the chest Jane grabbed her gun and blow the man's knee capes off are you ok Sargent? Ask Jane I'm ok said Lindsay. I have been waiting a long time for this said the man you will not get away with this said Ronny I will be long gone before your cop friends find you said the man the man grabbed a knife out of his back pocket and started the horrible torcher. Back at the abandoned storage facility Lindsay and Jane where asking the man that attacked them some questions why are you here? Ask Lindsay the man did not answered Jane gave the man a good smack to the head why are you here? Ask Jane the man finally answered a man told me to get some stuff said the man what was his name? Ask Lindsay he didn't say but he went by the name the hunter said the man oh no said Jane what is it detective? Ask Lindsay the hunter was a man that kidnapped teenagers and torcher them Sammy was one of his victims said Jane did he give you an address? Ask Jane he told me to drop the stuff off at a building gust 17 blocks away from the Golden Gate Bridge said the man lets go said Lindsay he will be long gone when you get there said the man what are you talking about? Ask Jane he probably finished the torcher and left your friend to bleed to death said the man come on!

Jane said Lindsay. Why wait this long to torcher me? Ask Ronny I knew your sister was an FBI Agent and you had friends in the Boston homicide unite said the Hunter so you waited here in San Francisco said Ronny you are right said the Hunter the Hunter grabbed Ronny by the shirt and I'm going to enjoy this said the Hunter he grabbed his knife and started to torcher Ronny some more. It will tack for ever to find the building the Hunter is staying in said Lindsay the hunter has silver Yamaha said Jane if we find the motor bike that's where Sammy will be said Lindsay I just hope we are not going to be too late to save Ronny from that monster said Jane. You know you are a lot less scared then you were back then said the Hunter Sammy wanted to grab her gun but she remembered that it was still in her hotel room I'll be back soon said the Hunter when the Hunter left the room Sammy hared crying when she got closer she saw a terrified teen huddled in a corner it's ok I am with the SFPD said Sammy you are? Ask the teen yes I am said Sammy and I will not let the Hunter harem you he will have to kill me first. It was almost

8:00 PM darn this is the 10th building we past and no sins of that monster said Jane we will find hem Jane said Lindsay I know but I'm just worried about Ronny said Jane she is one of the toughest cops I ever saw in homicide I think she got that tough look from you Rizzoli said Lindsay you think so? Ask Jane yes I do I remembered one case that I was working on Sammy was chasing one of our suspects he was armed he was near the water she got close to where he was she tackled the suspect into the water and handcuffed hem underwater said Lindsay I remembered a case that we were working on with NCIS we had just found the person who killed a naval officer we got to the place that he was staying at when we got in the man was holding a grenade in his hands he was about to grope the grenade but before he grope it Sammy tackled the man grabbed the grenade and put the pin back in before it exploded said Jane I am glade that Sammy is with us said Lindsay just then Jane saw a silver motor bike there it is! Said Jane Lindsay made a sharp u tern they stop right in front of the building Jane and Lindsay upholstered their guns. What's your name? Ask Ronny my name is Sam said the boy I'm not going to let the Hunter hurt you Sam said Sammy you will? Ask Sam you bet said Sammy. Back in the building so you have been hear for 4 months? Ask Sammy yes I have said Sam what city are you from? Ask Sammy I'm from Boston said Sam Ronny was shocked she remembered a missing person's case that she was working on she also remembered that the kid was never found in Boston his name was Sam Braxton he was 10 when he went missing is your last name Braxton? Ask Sammy yes my last name is Braxton said Sam just then the Hunter came in the room I see you and Sam get along fine said the Hunter so it was you you kidnapped Sam! Said Sammy that's right

Sweetheart I did why did you bring this boy all the way from Boston to San Francisco? Ask Sammy you know a lot about the kidnapping there for I can't let you or the boy live said the Hunter you have to kill me first before you lay your hands on the boy said Ronny you sound just like a Detective in special victims said the Hunter Sammy remembered that day she almost lost a close friend of hers before the Hunter stabbed her Sammy did the thing she knew she will regret doing after doing it she took out a flash bang it looks like you won't get your chance to kill me or Sam after all said Sammy cover your eyes Sam said Sammy. Wen Jane and Lindsay got in the building they started looking for the Hunter they searched every inch of the building no sign of Ronny in this room said Lindsay no luck in this room ether said Jane com on Dunham give us a sign that you're in this building said Lindsay. You know you are going to die hear no matter what said the Hunter you're going to have to catch us first said Sammy oh I think I'll have no problem doing that said the Hunter the Hunter grabbed a gun from his back pocket and pointed the gun at Sam Sammy reacted quickly and at fast speed went in front of Sam Sammy felt a stabbing pain on her left side as the built persist throe her abdomen she knew she was in deep trouble ha I knew you would protected the kid said the Hunter. Jane and Lindsay heard a gunshot coming from the basement did you hear that? Ask Jane I did it looks like it came from the basement said Lindsay when Lindsay and Jane got down to the basement level of the building Jane saw blood all over the wall oh no said Jane what's the matter Jane? Ask Lindsay there's blood all over the basement walls said Jane this can't be good said Lindsay then Lindsay and Jane heard a cry for help it's coming from the next room said Lindsay when Lindsay got in the next room she saw 2 people one of the people was only 13

The other person was a cop Lindsay remembered the cop Jane call a for a medical team now! Said Lindsay who are you? Ask Sam I'm Sargent Lindsay Boxer I'm with the SFPD and this is Detective Jane Rizzoli she's with the Boston PD said Lindsay what's your name? Ask Jane Sam Braxton said Sam will Sammy be ok? Ask Sam I don't know said Lindsay paramedics are here said Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Hospital Lindsay, Jane and Sam were waiting for the doctor to give them the news on Ronny's condescend fear was getting to Jane this is the 4th time that Sammy ended up in the hospital in the condescend she was in is Sammy going to be ok? Ask Sam I don't know but we got to stay positive said Lindsay Sammy is a fighter said Jane almost in a whisper just then one of the nurse that was taking care of Sammy how is detective Dunham is she going to be ok?

Ask Lindsay she will be fine but she lost a lot of blood said the nurse I need to know what the detectives blood type is said the nurse her blood type a positive said Jane is there anyone that the detective knows that is a positive? Ask the nurse I'm a positive said a woman Lindsay and Jane trend around to see detective Olivia Benson from the NYPD Detective Benson said Jane I got a call from Sargent Korsak is Ronny going to be all right? Ask Detective Benson she will be fine but she lost a lot of blood said Lindsay what about Sammy's sisters?

Jane ask they just got on a plane in Boston said Detective Benson there plane is probably going land hearer tomorrow said Detective Benson. The next day Jan, Sam and Detective Benson where in the waiting room to here if Ronny was still ok. At the airport Lindsay was waiting for Sammy's sisters to arrive as soon as the plane landed Ronny's sisters meat Lindsay at the airport entrance is Ronny going to be ok? Ask Agent Olivia Dunham I don't know said Lindsay we almost lost her three times I don't want to go throe this agene said Rachel Dunham you can stay at my place if you want Rachel said Lindsay thanks Sargent said Rachel don't forget Rachel Sammy has friends hearer and in New York and back in Boston said Olivia I know Live but I just can't stop thinking about what will happen if we lose Sammy said Rachel we got to stay positive Rachel Sammy is a fighter said Lindsay.

Back at the hospital Lindsay, Rachel and Olivia joined the others in the waiting room anything ask Lindsay nothing yet said Detective Benson then the nurse came in the room what is it ask Jane Sammy is awake said the nurse Olivia and Rachel where the first ones to enter Sammy's room will speak of the devil look who came all the way from Boston to see their sister in a hospital bed for the 4th time said Sammy still a little weak ha ha ha very funny Sammy we could have loosed you this time said Rachel Olivia the Hunter is

Hearer in San Francisco said Sammy are you positive? Ask Olivia I wouldn't be here if he wasn't we rely got to catch this monster said Sammy.


End file.
